Essences of Good and Evil
by crafted writing
Summary: A 16 year old boy named John, who has been living on his own for a while now, was sucked into a videogame only to go on a phrophized quest to save Minecraftia. Will he be able to save everyone or will evil take control over all? M for a little gore, lemons a little later on. Comments are appreciated!
1. Life and lots of light

Hi all! I forgot what I was going to say here... anyways enjoy!

Ugg. Work, life, bills. That seemed was to be all my life was, and I was only 16. Yea, I know, 16. There's a story behind that, but that I'll save for another time. I managed to get an apartment in the bad part of town, and a job at the local pizza joint. Most people don't question it. They think that I'm in high school. Hah! If only… However I know that I have a higher level of intelligence than my co-workers, even my boss commented on that once. That, coming from him was the highlight of my month. Not because I like the guy, or he gives out compliments, but he is definitely one of those people that is impossible to make happy. Though not everything in my life is bad though. My neighbors are nice, and we help each other with what we can, and trust me it's a new person every week that's in need of something or another. I pitch in, knowing what it's like to be helped. Every building around here is so run down, that it isn't even funny, and trust me, no matter how many times you live in one of these apartments, by yourself, you are not alone. I found out the hard way, when I found a mouse hole in the apartment. I managed to save up enough money to get a gaming system, and that is how I manage to escape reality. My favorites are: Minecraft (I use the computer that I fixed up), Mariokart, Call of Duty, Skyrim, Smash. And those are just a few.

Anyhow, I just left to go to work, after finishing a session of Minecraft. It's sort of boring, mostly because I don't have internet to connect to multiplayer servers and such. But it certainly kills time, and to be honest I had plenty to slaughter. I clock in for work, Joe's Pizza's fastest delivery boy in all of the south side of town. It's nothing really, I just ride my bike everywhere, since I can't drive. But mostly, it pays the bills. It's a good thing that the bike is actually the pizza place's, cause I know I can't afford something like that. Anyhow, tonight was pretty slow, only 20 deliveries for me, I usually do about 30 on an eight hour shift. Once I leave work, and clock out, I walk back home in the cold weather: a local bank sign says it's 12 degrees out and I only have a light jacket, so I run to keep warm. I take the backroads and side streets to my apartment complex, mostly so I can avoid getting hit by a car, and more so that I can avoid getting asked if I wanted a ride to my destination. That always ends up awkwards. In fact, I had one lady so concerned that she was calling CPS on me, little would she know that the joke would be on her. So I took off and ran. Now I know the saying, "don't look a gift horse in the mouth," but, as you can see, I stare at the teeth of that horse and find another way around the issue. Not many people know my real name, only my boss, and the landlord, for application reasons. They just call me by my street name, John, and well, yea. So I am known as John, no last name, no real history, and I just live here and work at the pizza joint to sum up what people know about me. It's funny, I look on the streets and I see the school bus come by (I had the early shift, and the pizza joint is near the medical building on this part of town) and pick up kids. Man, I am jealous, but I know where my place in society is, and can only go up from here.

I forgot my keys as I was leaving this morning, so I picked up my spares. I undid the 'decorative' light and retrieved them, unlocked the door, and put everything back. There's a reason behind the hiding spot, since everyone else's keys are under the welcome mats, it doesn't take much to get in the door. Anyways, I sit down in my room and turn on my computer, and get comfy, and out of my work uniform. It goes through the boot process, but with a blurp on the screen (blurp is more or less like a spasm and it looks weird on a monitor), I ignored and prepared the delicacy of a meal, ramen noodles. I came back to my room, where a picture of one badass screenshot of my character in my skin, in full diamond, sword fighting Herobrine in an intense battle. It looks badass and silly at the same time, mostly because my skin is the one-eyed one-horned-flying-purple-people-eater, (for those who are wondering, that is my actual Minecraft skin, in IRL) I clicked the dirt block icon and started the launcher. My microwave beeped (not a benja reference) and I went to get my meal. I walked into my room, I clicked play offline. I didn't see what was going on at first, because I was hungry and was trying to eat, but a bright flash of white light and Herobrine engulfed the screen, and I was sucked in.

Did anyone tell you about the theory that when you are sucked into a black hole, you are strung along, molecule by molecule until you are one giant noodle? Yea, not the most pleasant thought in the world but it is what it felt like. The only difference was that I wasn't being pulled apart, but my stomach certainly didn't agree with the sudden movement. And that is saying something, because when I can, I'll go and seek thrills to kill time in the summer. AND the slight thing about 1s and 0s floating around nailing you in the face, and that really, really hurts. I am in this limbo-like area for what seems like hours before a flash of light, similar to that of the one on screen filled my vision. "Damn, why is so bright here? I can't see anything." Suddenly the light faded, and I looked around me. I don't think I'm in Kansas anymore…...


	2. Minecraft

Hi! This is the second chapter, and I know that it is a little short, so yeah. I promise that the next chapter will be longer. Thanks for reading, feedback is great, and I hope you enjoy!

I stand up and look around me. I've never been in a room of such luxury before. Or where everything is… square-ish. I mean I'm still the same. So I attribute the 'blockiness' of everything to the engineer. I look around to the long table behind me. Man, am I hungry. I could use something to help settle my stomach. I start down the tables, taking only what looks to be what I know what it is. Chicken, bread, pie. That sort of stuff. I sit down on the floor, and dig in. I look to my left and to my right. After that, I yell out 'hello' to see if anyone would respond. Nobody does. Oh, well, more food for me. I was just about to leave the room, when I hear a booming laugh, along with the laughter of other people, not as significant. "So you got teleported here, and expect to be able to freely wander around the place that I worked so hard to build? Ha! I think that you are a funny young man, John." Palace? John? What? I've only been here for a few minutes. How could he possibly know my name? I wheeled around to see a man in brown tunic-looking thing with a long beard. "Are you head honcho 'round here?" I asked.

"Yes, and I am Lord Notch, Notch to you, I guess," he replied. We shook hands, and only then did I realize what happened. I'm in Minecraft. "You are probably exploding with questions, and most will be answered in time, but a few may be answered now. 1. How did you get here? That was the easy part, we inside of Minecraftia were able to change nature, in a very, very bad way, and that is why we need your help. We simply transferred your existence to be here. are you here? Well, we need your help, then after that we will talk about your reward. 3. H-,"

"Wait, reward? I need to go home now… Like right now. Not years later, now." I responded. He scratched the back of his neck.

"Small issue with that, my bastard child of a brother, Herobrine, was how you got here in the first place, he opened a portal that sucked you into your world. And you hung in limbo for a while, while I tried to transfer your existence. That stuff is way too complicated anyhow, so don't bother with the explanation. Just know that you are here. And we are in trouble. So we need some help." He pleaded his case. Well shit. Looks like I'll be stuck until I do what he wants.

"Fine, but when this is all done, I want to go home. Got it?" I said. He quickly accepted it without a second thought. "What do I need to do while I am here?" I asked.

" Basically you have two , and kill my brother, Herobrine. I can only help you with the first, but after that, you are on your own." I looked at him, to continue," I'll give a bow and 2 stacks of arrows. And enough food to keep until you can get a farm going. Does that sound fair?" I nodded, knowing full well that this is a very good head-start. Notch spoke again, "You don't have a last name, correct?" I nodded, "So how about John Block, would that work?" I nodded again. He spoke again, "You will only be able to remember your name when you are teleported there. You will retain basic knowledge like crafting recipes and how to survive, and I will give your memory back once you are done." He reached up and touched my head, and came away with a ball of blue aura. That was the last thing I saw before I was teleported.

I look up from where I landed on the ground. It all blocky. Oh, right, I'm in Minecraftia. My name is John Block. Brilliant, stuck in a god-well, Notch forsaken place! I guess that I should start getting some wood to start getting a house made. I end up punching 20 blocks of wood before mobs spawn. Now it's getting to be nighttime. So I build a quick hut, and make some basic stuff: crafting table, chest, planks and such. I start to work on a door for the place, but decide to put it on in the morning. I end up huddling in the corner in the basic set of clothes that I arrived here with. Man, it's cold. But before I fell asleep, I started to think about why I am here, but I am too exhausted to really put together any coherent thoughts. I end up conking out with a wood plank serving as my pillow.


	3. The village and the girl

A/n: Hi all! The third chapter, and I think that it is pretty interesting. I meant to update over the weekend but homework and such got in the way. I hope you enjoy the chapter, and feedback is always accepted. Have a nice day!

I wake up and opened a hole in my wall to see that the sun is rising. I get started right away with expanding my base. I had leftover planks from yesterday, but didn't have time to add them onto the house. Once I was done with that, I punched more trees for more wood so I can make a door and a pickaxe. I began with the trees around my home. Once I was sure I had enough wood, I walked back inside, grabbed my pick, put other stuff in my chest. I walked over to the addition of the house, and began my mine. I got some coal and stone for my efforts, not that I'm complaining. It was a pain in the arse trying to shore up the mine's walls so mobs won't get into my house. I told myself that I was done for the day once I broke my pick, and an hour's worth of mining later, I was done. I walked up my mine and went over to my crafting table to make a sword and a pick. The pick I put in my chest, and the sword I kept clutched in my hand, just in case. I slept opposite of the door that enters my abode, for the most amount of reaction time. I fell asleep with my 'comfy' wood pillow for the second time in a row.

I can't tell how long it was, but about midnight, my guess would be, zombies were knocking on the door. Wishing not to fight them, I moved as far from the door as possible, and to my surprise, it worked. I fell asleep, keeping a white knuckled grip on my sword.

The next morning, I went outside for two reasons, one to find a village to see if I can't find some Iron, and two, to find some sheep to make a bed. I set out from my house. I walked around in a rather random pattern. I found some sheep, pigs and cows on a hill that I was climbing. So I collected some food, (not that I didn't have any) and the three wool that I needed. I continued to the top of the hill, to get a better viewpoint. I saw the village, problem was, it was about 300 or so blocks away. I decided to start the trek there, and that I would head back in the morning. Good thing that I have food and a weapon on me, so that I can get there rather safely. I grabbed my bow and quiver and put them on my shoulder, I almost forgot that I have that. I take notes of the area that I pass to get over to the village. I know that there is a forest, much like the one where my base is, between me and the village. These plains are pretty massive though. I find a herd of cattle and kill them all for food. More stuff to trade with, I guess. The sun is about to fall below the horizon when I reach the forest, and I know that it's at least 150 more blocks before the village.

I pass through the trees with relative ease, the mobs aren't really noticing my presence among them. I know that I am nearing the village, because the mobs are thin in this portion of the forest. I start to see the glow of the village lights and I head towards that direction, just avoiding the group of zombies by going around by about 10 blocks. They don't attack, which I find is odd, but I am not complaining. Suddenly I see a flash of green , like a creeper, then a flash of white with a streak of gold. I run after them, readying my bow and arrows. I follow behind, close enough to see what was happening, but not in sight. The green figure looks in my direction, and we make eye contact, just for a second because the white figure tackled the other green figure to the ground. I notice that the white figure is a villager, wielding a gold sword. The green figure is a girl wearing a green sweatshirt, who right now is fighting to get out of his grasp. I pull an arrow into my string, taking aim. 'Wait for a clean shot', I tell myself. "I am going to enjoy watching you die, girl, for what you have done to our fine town," the villager says. he teasingly holds the sword above her arm, readying it to be sliced. That's when he makes a mistake, he holds still. I let the arrow fly. It hits him in the arm. Right where I wanted it. He screams in pain, losing his grip on the girl, and she runs away. I run up to the villager, knocking the gold sword away. I grab him by his collar, and pin him up against a tree. I yell through gritted teeth, "Why were you trying to kill a girl that didn't do anything?" I don't know that I had this in me. "Because she has terrorized the village for longer than anyone can remember, and if she dies, it all stops. That's why." I let him down, still suspicious of him, and picked up his sword. I pointed at him and we walked into the village like this. The man still had the arrow in his arm,it really wasn't bleeding,so I didn't really feel bad about it, to be honest. When we got into town, I didn't have as much of a need to trade. I took the sword and walked off into the night.

I walked back the way that I came, going through the forest and out into the plains. I got strange looks from mobs. Especially the creepers, they even escorted me for a short while. I was scared at first, but accepted it. I found a shortcut through another biome, and arrived home just before sunrise. I opened the door, and crafted the bed that I wanted and fell asleep. I put it down and sat on the bed. It didn't take long before a knocking on the door shot me to my feet. I went over to the door, where the girl from earlier tonight was standing. "Hi," I mumbled she took a step in and immediately crumbled to the floor. I picked her up and put her on the bed. I noticed that she was wearing a hoodie with a creeper logo on it. And she had long orange hair. She was the same height as me, and was curled up into a ball on the bed. I sighed, and looked outside to see that there are no mobs within sight. I closed the door and went by the bed and fell asleep. Hopefully I'll find out more about the girl in the morning.


	4. Names and supplies

Sorry guys about the long wait between updates, as I had a bunch of IRL stuff to take care of.

(A/n: Libraaa, I know that you said that it is cliche name, however I couldn't think of a better one, so maybe for a future fanfic I could think of a better name... also thanks for the comment!)

For you other readers, don't be afraid to leave feedback if the story is getting a little wierd, good or whatever, leave what you think in the review section, and I will take all comments under consideration!

Here is the fourth chapter of the series, enjoy!

I woke up to a shaking bed. I had fallen asleep next to it. The girl in the bed was shaking so bad that it shook me awake. The covers were still on her, so I had to nudge her awake. I was about grab her shoulder when she sat up, clearly sweating, as evident by her now dark green sweatshirt. She frantically looked around and realized where she was. She looked at me and started running towards the door, but I grabbed her before she got there. "Look, I mean you no harm, I just want to talk before you go out there. I just want to make sure you are okay before you leave." She looked at the ground before mumbling a barely audible 'ok'. I led her back to the bed. I quickly went into my chest and grabbed some of the bread that I found on me when I arrived here and gave it to her. She ate it rather quickly, and I could tell in her eyes that she wanted more, but in my head I knew she wasn't going to ask for it. I gave her five more pieces of bread. She ate those before I knew it. I also grabbed my pick from the chest, the new stone one, and went down into the mine, letting her know that I would be right back. I quickly grabbed 8 cobblestone. I walked back to see the girl watching me, probably to make sure I fill my promise. I quickly made a furnace and cooked up some of the meat that I have with some coal I mined earlier. In all this time, I didn't realize that she wasn't wearing any pants, just these green things that went up mid-thigh. Not realizing that I was staring, she asked me, "So did you have questions?" Shaken from my trance, I said, "Uhh, yea, um. What's your name? Mine is John," I finished with a smile, hoping that my bad manners were not noticed. " Mine is Cupa, nice to meet you, John," she looked at me, and smiled. Man, she looked so freaking cute when she smiled. "Umm, why do you wear a creeper hoodie? I mean, that guy last night could have mistaken you for a creeper." She went wide-eyed at the mention of last night, but quickly calmed down. "I really don't know, I just have been wearing it since I was little, and…" Cupa trailed off. Ok, wrong question. "You are really cute, you know that?" She looked up at me and flashed a smile,"Really? That is the first time I've been told that." I responded, "Well since it is going to be morning, would you like to come with me on expedition? I need to get some materials, so that you can stay here. I am assuming that you want to stay here for a little while, right?" She nodded, and I told her that we needed to get some wool for another bed. "Why do we need another bed?" She asked me. "So that I-You don't-feel awkward in sleeping in the same bed if we were to share a bed." I managed to get out. She stated simply, "Oh, well but I wouldn't feel uncomfortable!" I shook my head. I gave her the stone sword, and sheathed the gold one as we headed out to the plains, where the sheep are and we kill them, she picks up wood from the forest as I collect the wool. Once I collect the wool, I meet up with her in the forest and see that she cut down about 15 trees. "Uh, Cupa?" She turns to me,"Yeah, John?" "I think that is enough wood to make a bed with. Let's head back." She smiled. I turned to her, "So did you ever have a home, or a family? Or has it always been like this, on the run?" She bites her lip, "Well, I know that I have a family out there, somewhere, but I never met them. So I guess that, yes, I have been on the run for a long time."

We use the wood that Cupa collected to make a proper bedroom, one for me and a guest that Cupa was going to use. Though small, I liked the idea of not just sleeping in the middle of the house. I helped show her how to craft the bed, and assemble the room. I was finishing up putting the roof on the room when the sunlight started to fade. I had about 16 planks left over, so I put doors on, otherwise that would have waited until tomorrow. She hugged me and went to sleep in the newly added room. I waited a little bit until I was sure she was asleep, and went out into the night to find some cows. Luckily, there were a giant herd of them, about 15 in population that was quickly decimated, and picked up the beef and leather. I hurried back to the house, only to be stopped by a enderman teleporting in front of me. I was shocked by this occurrence, and accidently looked up at the being in front of me. Right in the eyes, and I knew that was a mistake. But the enderman didn't go apeshit on my ass, rather it just teleported away, and I was scared all the way back to the house. I close the door to only find a greater fear, Cupa. Normally, she isn't that scary, but I knew that she was pissed. And my inner 'man' conscience told me that pissing off a girl is most definitely scarier than looking at an enderman.

"You went out into the night to do what exactly?" I could tell that under the calm demeanor that she was showcasing right now, that there was a woman that wants to slice my jugular. "Uhhh, well I wanted to get more food so that we don't get too low. That can be really dangerous, you know." I said in a weak voice. "And why couldn't you wait until day to do that? Hmm?" She was in my face now staring me down. "I wasn't thinking, I guess." I said in the same voice from before. "Just…. ugg… Let's do the stuff that we need to do in the day for now, John. Okay? You could have died out there, and… I… would…." She didn't even finish because she started to sob. But she did have a point. I had no armor, and I didn't even mention that I managed to stare down an enderman and walk away unharmed. She shoved me into the wall while she was in the middle of the sentence, before she started to sob. Now she was on the floor, on her knees. I hated seeing her like this. I pulled her into a hug, and she eventually fell into my arms, asleep. I picked her up and carried her into her room. I set her on the bed and put the covers over her. I walked as silently as I could have and closed the door. I rushed over to the crafting table, and pulled out my leather. I set that aside for now and started to cook up the beef into steaks. While doing that, I started on making Cupa's leather leggings. I found a flower that I built the house over and used it to make green dye. And yes, I do still have grass floors. Anyhow, I went back over to the crafting bench where I had the leggings, and used the green dye and dyed the leggings green, her favorite color. I took the steaks out of the furnace and put them in the chest, and set the leggings on the wood planks that serve as our table. After this, I went to bed, and closed the door. I put the stone sword in my right hand, just like other nights, and fell asleep.


	5. The boy in green and the King

Hi all! Sorry for the late update. Libraaa, I thank you for the help. Like I said last chapter, don't be afraid to leave some feedback. I hope you all enjoy the new (but late) chapter!

I woke up this morning, and I noticed that I had my hand around something, but it wasn't the stone sword. Yup, Cupa managed to sneak in and snuggle with me last night and I subconsciously put my arm over her stomach. "You know that you get real fidgety around a girl?" She asked, almost in a teasing voice. "Uhh, how long have you been awake, Cupa?" I said, now moving my arm back into my space bubble. She turned so she was facing me, "Yea, like now, when you took your arm off of me. You really should relax John. I don't mind it at all." I eased up, only a little bit though. "Why are you in my bed, I mean, we did make your own…" Cupa gave off a face that I couldn't read. "You see, when you are hunted, you get lots of nightmares. And to be honest, I haven't slept this soundly in years. Thank you John, I should sleep with you more often." I snort a laugh out. "Uhhhhhh well thennnnn….." Cupa realized her mistake, "Not like that, you perv." She got up off the bed, in the clothes that I first saw her in. Green hoodie, stocking-like things,.I get up and put my sword in my sheath and leave the room to find an overly-ecstatic Cupa. "I knew that you were up to something last night. But I can't thank you enough!" She ran up to me gave me a friendly peck on the cheek and went into her room to try it on.

She came out looking a little better clothed than before and wearing a grin from ear to ear. "So what do you want to do today?" She asked. "We should make a farm of some sort, but I need to be able to put water down somewhere. In order to do that, I need Iron. I gave her a stone pick with some leftover materials, and we went to the mine. Luckily we found some veins of Iron and coal by strip mining. With two of us, we were able to cover a large area. Eventually, we put our total supplies in the chest at the top of the base. In total, we have 37 Iron ore, 58 coal, and three stacks of cobblestone. We smelted the Iron overnight. Out of that, we make 4 pickaxes, the rest was made into armor. We ate and then headed to bed.

The next morning the two of us decide to spend another day mining. I go over a plan that would be an underground base, about 50 or so blocks below the surface, so we decide on mining out the area that we need for said base. We didn't get anything really useful, more cobble mostly. Though we do use the remaining Iron to make a bucket. Cupa decided that day of rest was most definitely in order, so we took it easy the next day. Mostly we chatted about light topics, what would we put in the newly mined out base, stuff like that. Cupa went to bed early tonight, so I stay up to secure the base a little bit longer. I was about to go to bed, when a knocking at the door came, but this ravage knocking was way more patternized than that of a zombie. I opened it to see a creeper with a letter. I take the letter and the creeper runs off into the night before I can do anything. The envelope was pretty decorative, considering a creeper delivered it. Though it had no return address, I open the letter, reading the text before me. "Let the girl to leave or force her, I don't really care which, but if no action is taken, we will attack your base in one night's time." the letter said. Oh, crap. I put the letter on the table and head to my room to see Cupa sleeping in my bed… again. I carefully get onto the bed without touching her, and attempt to fall asleep in this awkward position. I end up falling asleep quickly and don't really… zzz...z.z. .

The next morning, I get up early and take the valuables down to the base. I move quickly about doing so. When I come back to the surface from one of my trips, I see Cupa reading the letter. I give her a pickaxe and the stone sword. "I don't like it, but we need to go find a cave and collect Iron for armor and a sword." I said, and Cupa nodded with a determined look on her face. We put on the armor that we have, and move to find a cave. I take the gold sword and put it into my sheath, put my armor on, and we leave the house. We go the opposite direction of the village and find many caves. One had a bunch of spiders, and we collected a bunch of string. Another had just coal. There was one with a bunch of Iron ore that we quickly mined up and left. We headed back to the house when the sun was about directly above us, and I started to rush home. Cupa followed right behind me. I asked for all of her materials, and put the Iron in the furnace. It was enough for both the helmets and leggings that we need. There were a few leftover that I quickly made into swords. I gave her one, and took the other for myself. To be honest, I was shaking in my armor, I was so rattled by the message that I was legitimately scared for my life.

Night fell, and nothing happened. We ate throughout, to make sure that we were not starving when we went into combat. "I won't let anything happen to you," I promised Cupa as we were eating some of the fresh steak. I went over to the chest, "If I do get injured in battle, I want you to take some materials and just run like hell, I don't care, just so that you don't get hurt…..or worse." I shuddered at the thought. I mean, yea I somewhat liked the girl, but whoever this was going to pay for threatening one of my friends. I shouldered the bow and quiver that held twenty arrows. I turn to see a massive green creeper, and Cupa screaming from fear. I grab her sword, and tell her to run by breaking out of the house. She turns and runs away. I look at the massive three block high creeper and ready my swords. I break the block and open the door to let it inside, ready to fight for my life. The creeper enters, then changes its form. It is now a tall humanoid, clad in green. He walks over to me, and bats away my attempts with both swords as if they were nothing. He grabs and picks me up by the throat and slams me against a wall. "WHERE IS THE GIRL?" He yells, face trying to be intimidating. I cough, air having left my lungs, "What makes you think that I'll tell you," I say with a smile, which only infuriates him more. He summons a block of TNT, and it lights automatically. I run to get away from the blast. The TNT explodes, and throws my body in a weird way. I hurtle towards the wall that separates the 'house' section from the 'mine' section, and my leg emits the unique sound of a crack. There is searing pain, but it goes away, as I'm almost sure adrenaline kicks in. I lost my swords when he batted them away, and are now on the other side of the house. I start to cough up blood, and I don't really have an explanation for it, but it's there, and it is very red. The green man stands over me again, and he kneels so that he can whisper into my ear. "I will give one last chance. Where is the girl? I'll cut you a deal: I heal you, and repair the house if you tell me where the girl is. Now again, where in fuck, IS. THE .GIRL?!" I cough more blood up, but I manage to sit up so that I may give my response, "Eat shit, motherfucker," I turn and spit some blood into his eye. I didn't even see his hand come around before I found myself into another wall, right in reach of my swords. He kneels over me, again. "I didn't come here to kill anybody, but I have permission to use any means necessary." He pulls his fist back, and that's when I lean over, grab the sword, and use it to defend myself. The punch goes through the blade, cutting the limb cleanly in half, lengthwise. "Look man, I don't know who sent you to come after us, but we don't want any quarrel." I said as I stood up. He was still screaming in pain, trying to hold the arm together. I walk up to him, and fashion a tourniquet out of my shirt. he looks at me in confusion, probably because he was thinking that I was going to finish him off.

Cupa comes out of her room when the man falls over unconscious, most likely from a combo of pain and blood loss. We put him on the table. I kneel over from my injuries, as the adrenaline is now subsiding. I don't remember much after that. I wake up much later to Cupa clearly about to pass out, and the man in green putting blocks of wood to patch up the house. I look at him funny, "You know, I saw you in your creeper form, right, why didn't you leave us to die. I mean, that would have been what I would have done if I were in your position." I said bluntly. "I can't let people who my king, the King of Creepers, King Chris, who wants to meet you by the way, be hurt in any way or fashion. Considering that I am one of his best elite creepers...I respect the fact that you stood up for a girl that you only met a few days ago. Anyhow, he told me his wish while you were passed out and the girl was going in and out from exhaustion.." He puts down another block, sealing off another hole, "My king contacted me via a way that only Creepers can communicate. He told me to stay in my human form and keep you two from being hurt, and so that includes patching up the house from the TNT I used earlier." A zombie came through a hole that he hadn't sealed off. My right arm was in a sling, using a cloth that I know that I have never seen in MInecraftia before, so I swung with my left, and cut its head off. I looked down at the mine. "It was relatively unaffected by the blast, knowing that would be the first place that would be of danger to you humans. Annnnd… done," He says wiping sweat from his brow. The last block was in place. Suddenly his back stiffened, and he went into creeper form, hit his head on the ceiling, and changed back, "The king nears," was all that he said.

I walked over to the table where Cupa was awake now, but she looked as if she went through the battle, she looked very sleepy. Soon, about 10-15 regular creepers walked in, with a man that I assumed to be King Chris, who was about two blocks high, just slightly taller than me. He wore green robes and a red suit underneath. "Ahh there you are," he walked over to me as the royal guards, I guess, turned into humans, "So! I guess the rumor from my general was true. A teenaged boy had been able to survive an elite creeper attack. Nobody has been able to survive a elite creeper that has been sic'ed on them. Especially not in human form either. There is more that I will tell you about that though." He whispers to me on how about that they are more powerful in that form. He shakes my hand like we were in a business meeting along with a few other gestures. I had not told him about my name or anything. That is why it freaked me out so much about how he said his next statement, "So, John, how would you and Cupa would like to live in a castle for a little while. I'll have my subjects protect your house so that you may return to it at a later time." Cupa now was standing next to me, head on my shoulder, sleepy expression on her face, "Please, John?" She pleaded to me, and it really wasn't going to take that much conviction for me. "We accept your offer, King Chris." He smiled, "Contact the castle, tell them to prepare the special chambers for our guests," He told one of the guards, who immediately started talking in a foreign language,"And please call me Chris, I don't like King, it sounds too...blocky-ish. Do you understand what I mean?" We both nodded, but I had no idea what he meant. As soon as he left, the boy in green grabs Cupa's hand, then mine. Without warning, he transports us to a place, or should I say palace.


	6. Updates and plot twists

Hi all! I'm back and with an actual chapter this time! Yay, let's throw a party. I had to load this chapter in pieces because originally it wouldn't work for the whole thing. I know it is a long chapter, but I hope you enjoy, and don't be afraid to leave any feedback.

The palace was filled to brim with people, yes humans, clad in green who bow as we walk by. Of course, I had Cupa by my side, and on my other side, was my sword from earlier, just sheathed. The king however was talking about and to different subjects as we made our way to the throne room. I was very impressed with the different structures and how they looked, even the stone creeper statues that looked really life-like. They wore a 'stony' expression. (rimshot, lol) The king walked up to his throne, as he did, I saw a green aura surround him. "Do you guys mind if I go into creeper form for a little bit, or would you rather have me stay in human?" He asked. I wasn't sure where he was going with this, so, "Sure, it's your castle, so feel free to do what you need to." The king nodded,"I shall return shortly, and if you'd like, I can store your sword in the enchanting room. Only I have access to that." I nodded and gave him the dagger. He changed and left the throne room. The boy in green walked up to us once the king was gone, "Are you two hungry? I can have a servant get some food for you two," he looked at Cupa, who was all but about to fall asleep, a servant came out, "And miss Cupa I can escort you to your room." She sleepily nodded and the two went. A servant came out with a meal, just some cooked chicken, and set it down in front of me. I nodded and she left quickly.

It seemed to be about an hour later or so. The boy in green came by and informed me that Cupa was in her-our chambers. Oh,boy, anyhow that she was well and sleeping. I just sat and waited, and waited and waited. Finally, the king came back, carrying a letter, and a book. I walked over to him as he opened the book. "A long time ago, we Creepers were peaceful with the cube human race. We, and all of the other... 'mobs', as you call us, were very prosperous. Notch was a wonderful person, as he even walked among all of our races to see the creations that he made." The book showed that Notch guy walking among both villagers and Creepers."Then came Herobrine, Notch's brother, as he wanted to destroy everything out of jealousy. He did this rather easily, by turning the humans feelings of hate and anger towards of all mobs, and we were forced to attack them all. It was massive war and casualties were up in the 90% for all mobs and humans. Finally Notch managed to end the war, and took all powers from his brother. However, he was not able to kill him. So Herobrine was sealed away and has been getting stronger on his own, biding his time for his return. Now he is so powerful that not even the great Notch can stop him on his own. So he wrote to every king and told them that they would play a part in destroying the evilness that is Herobrine. Once this happened, then peace would resume between the humans and mobs. But the humans and the mobs still attack each other, however, things now are much more peaceful than the war." The book now shows a picture of a battle field with bodies everywhere. "Notch then brought the powerful Steve, a warrior from Earth, but after fighting the wither, he suffered poisoning, and died." The book shows a plain man with a blue pickaxe. "Notch said after Steve died that he would bring another human that could actually kill Herobrine, and not manage to kill himself in the process. When I set out to find this human that he brought, I never would have imagined it was you. However, when you saved my daughter from the villager, I knew that I would have to put you to the test to make sure you were the one." It shows a picture of me walking home from the confrontation with the village man, while being surrounded by the creepers. "I first did a fear test on you with the Creepers, but seeing that you were not afraid, I told them to leave. Then I sent that boy in the green clothes over there after you, with orders to kill with vengeance. Normally, nobody has escaped… alive, but you did. You see, I knew who the girl was, because I'm very close to her. You defeated the boy in battle after using your wits to injure him in order to save her." I look at him with a blank expression, "Wait, you mean-," he nodded. "Yes that's right, she is my daughter. That is why you two get the special chambers. And no, she doesn't remember me. I had to do that for her own good." He wiped a tear from his eye, continuing, "On the night that she was born, the humans managed to overrun the castle and had forced me to give up the two things that I loved most. My wife and daughter. I held Cupa in my arms, as they shot my queen with bows and arrows. She asked me to take the deal, because they were going to slay our entire race if I didn't agree, so I was forced to comply. She told me that it would be a noble sacrifice, so I had agreed. While they were executing her, I put some magic that is unique to me and only me, that Cupa would remain in human form and not be able to develop powers. I was saddened for a long time, as you could imagine. After they took her, I took pride in rebuilding the kingdom and making it strong so we weren't run over again." He was crying at this point. He continued with the story, "I received a special letter from Notch a few years back. It said that there was a human that he was following and scouting for traits for heroism. He also said that he wouldn't transport him here, but his brother would. He said this last part in a riddle, 'My enemy shall bring his own death upon him when he tries to unravel one to many lives.' So here you are, and to be honest, I can't wait to be free from Herobrine," he said with pure joy in his face. "I shall explain more in the morning, but now I will send a servant to escort you to your room." He left,and before I knew it I was at my new room. Wow, that was a lot to take in. I wasn't going to say that she was his daughter but that- tha is a sad story. But I'm glad I met her.

The room was pretty sweet. Well, from what I could tell at least. I go to the bedroom to find a sleeping Cupa in the bed. I close the door and walk around the entire suite to find some other type of bed. I'll even accept a pull-out couch bed, at the very least. When I don't find one, I realize that this whole thing, forcing me to sleep next to Cupa may have been planned. And I sure as heck won't sleep on the floor, because it is very dirty. I climb in bed, facing away from Cupa so nothing 'weird' would happen, and fell asleep.

I wake up the next morning and the first thing that I notice is that Cupa is gone. Probably down at breakfast. I get up and out of bed, take off my clothes and walk over to the bathroom that I found last night. There was a towel on the bed, so I used that to cover myself up with. I walk over to the door and enter. I was so tired that I didn't even notice that the water was running. I walk over to the shower and pull back the curtains…."Ahhhhhh!" I screamed and put the curtains back, and covered myself, and ran out of the room. About five minutes later a flustered Cupa came out of the bathroom, "You..you didn't see anything right?" She asked with caution. "No, I wasn't even awake enough to notice the water on, so no, I didn't see anything." I shake my head, hoping that there isn't a lot of red showing on my face. I get up, cover myself with my towel and walk over to the bathroom. I could swear on my life that she was looking at my backside as I walked over….

I escorted Cupa down to the dining hall, with the help of some creeper servant directions of course. After starting to pile my plate with food with Cupa, a creeper came up to us, "I have been informed that the king would like Cupa to be in the throne room. Alone." She looks at me and I nod, and the servant leaves with her. I eat breakfast mostly alone, except when the boy in green comes up to me. "I know that you defeated me in battle, but I need to teach you how to properly fight with a sword. I will teach you with a sacred sword given to us by Notch a long time ago. For it will be your sword now." We were soon in a grand room, practicing parry and attacking and such. My sword is a blue one with a purple aura around the blade. He had a regular Iron sword. We went on for hours and hours. I was starting to pick this stuff up rather quickly, like it was hidden inside me for a long time and is now just coming out. It didn't take long for me to be covered in sweat, trying to keep up with the boy. "What? You're tired? This is just my warm-up." he jeered at me.

Later, we left and we went to the throne room. The doors swung open with the king and his newly-found daughter in his lap, like she was 8 again. "She's beautiful, thank you for saving her." He said in more-or-less of a whisper. I nodded and sat down in a chair that was provided. Cupa sat up at the disturbance, looked at me with a bright smile, and bear-hugged me. Once she was done, she sat on my lap. "Now I've told you both everything about the history of what has happened. I believe that you should know the rest of the story. In order for you to be able to defeat Herobrine, you must collect the essence of every 'mob'. This includes: Creepers, endermen, Zombies…, Skeleton, Spiders of both kinds, blazes, and finally, an Iron Golem. They will give you a special ability once you carry the essence, and a… tattoo of sorts on your back and arms. Our essence, which is the only one that I know about, gives an explosive addition to a melee attack like a punch." he coughs and pounds his chest. "How exactly does one… acquire an essence?" I ask. I see his face contort, as if he is uncomfortable answering this question. After about five awkward minutes, he coughs again, and speaks, "Umm, well the princess of each mob is the one that carries the essence, and well they um have to….do t- as-y," I raise my eyebrow towards him, "Uh, what do they have to do, could you repeat the last part a little clearer?" "Do the n-s," he says with a muffled voice. "Uh, pardon?" I could tell Cupa was quite interested in this, because she sat more upright, and was paying more attention than before. Then the king replied, or should I say yelled so loud that I'm sure that everyone heard it, "THEY HAVE TO DO THE NASTY, or in other words, FUCK EACH OTHER'S BRAINS OUT!" Both Cupa and I say, "Whaaaaaaaaat?!"(like the 'wat' meme) He puts his hand up to cover his eyes,"Yes, you, uh, heard me right. And don't ask me why, because I don't even get it myself. Uh, I must retire for the night. Good night everyone." And like that, he was gone. Cupa and I stared at each other, rather doumbfounded, knowing what must happen if I were to defeat Herobrine. "Well, this suddenly got awkward." She just nodded.


	7. Double Update ch1: Skills and Romance

Hi I not dead... LOL anyways I owe an explanation as to my absence for the last forever and a half. Last weekend my school's basketball team went to state, and I had to perform (yes I play in band). Then the rest of the time was taken up for homework as my teachers piled stuff on for the last two weeks before spring break. So now I am back with a double update: one to make up and two for this week. This is chapter one I will be posting the second chapter soon after. As always, don't be afraid to leave feedback on the story. Enjoy!

Cupa and I just looked at each other for a few minutes, "Just to make sure I heard him right,-" "Yea, that's what I heard too." Uhhh, ok then. I rub my hand over the back of my neck. I don't know how much sleep if any I'll get tonight, but oh well. "I am going to bed, and I'll just sleep in the living room upstairs, so it's not awkward." I start to get up, I turn around and ask her,"Are you going to come with me or what?" She raised an eyebrow, "In what way do you mean by that…" I look at my feet not realizing how wrong that sounded and didn't even notice it. She gets up and gives me a hug, "I'm really tired too. Can you carry me up there?" Before she expected it, I had already picked her up in bridal style and walked towards where we had to go. Over her giggling, I could faintly hear a 'Looks like somebody is getting lucky tonight' from one of the guards. I rolled my eyes as we made our way to the suite. I dropped her off in the bedroom. I left and went to find a servant. After a minute of walking, I see one. "Excuse me, could I get a bed of some sort, and a pillow, or something?" She nodded, saying that she would retrieve the items right away. I walked back into the suite. I still had the blue sword in my sheath on my leg. I pull it out and I study the aura emanating from the blade. I never really saw what it could do in battle, because the boy kept referring to a legend when I asked about the aura. 'The blade is only as strong as it's owner. The more powerful the owner, the more powerful the blade. However, the weaker the owner, the weaker the blade.' I never really got what he was saying, but I think that now I have a pretty good idea. As I collect essence, the blade picks up power. I don't know how I'm supposed to handle this much power. I am so deep in thought that I didn't really hear the knocking at the door. I put down the blade, and walk over, taking the items that I requested from the servant, and head back over. I lay out my 'bed' and lay on it. I soon fall asleep from exhaustion, both mental and physical. (In John's dream) I look around my surroundings. I am running between buildings, going off of instinct now more than knowledge. But these buildings aren't blocky, rather they are the opposite. I can't really describe it. Anyhow, there are these two men behind me, both equipped with guns. One, a pistol, another a machine gun that can tear chunks off of my flesh if I am hit. I run and I run, hearing the occasional zing of a bullet missing, but not by much. Taking a left and right, cutting through lawns, but nobody notices, because they are all at work. My name is John X. I am 13. And on the run for my life. I hide behind a building, readying a shovel for use that I found resting up against the side of someone's house. I hear shouts between the two men. Telling me that if I come back that they won't hurt me. Yeah, sure. Like that will happen. I hear one near the corner that I am hiding behind. He pauses for something, and I hold my breath. He takes another step, and I swing the shovel around. There is a clang with a slight crunch of what I guess to be bone. He is immediately knocked out. I grab his machine gun, and pick up the unconsicous man. His partner wheels around the corner to see me holding his man hostage. In my head, my inner humanity tells me that this is wrong, and I know it is, but my survival instinct is telling me to let this all play out. "Look kid, I'll cut ya a deal, I won't hurt you if you just come back with me," the man says with a gun in the air, more or less pointed at me. "No, I walk out, into a new life, and your man here doesn't lose his head." I say through a clenched mouth. I was the last one to escape the 'facility' where they do weird shit, stuff I don't even know about. "How about this?" he says, pulling the gun into a better aim, right for my heart. "No." I don't realize what I'm doing, but the next coherent thought is me yelling at him for the serum. After two flashes and bangs, the other man is laying on the ground. Here is what the serum does in short: you remember how and why you took it, if you want, but everything else is pretty much erased. He weakly hands me the serum, while trying to staunch the wound in his side that I put. I run and manageI bum a ride to the nearest city, inject the serum and begin my new life. As John, a kid who needs help. I wake up in a sweat. Cupa standing over me, along with two other people who appear to be medical staff. "John, you're okay! Oh thank Notch!" She hugs me tightly, like really tightly, as if she wanted me to kiss her right then and there. So I did, and I took my chances. Surprisingly, she didn't slap me when we pulled apart, but initiated the second. After the staff clear me for regular activity, Cupa puts on a serious look. "What was it about?" I look at her dumbfounded, I mean, I really was. It was as if…..as if I had a previous or second life. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you." She strutted over to me, and said in my ear, "I'll tell you what my dream was about that first night, if you tell me yours." This peaked my interest. "Okay….. "So wait, you're saying that you shot…. somebody because they were going to hurt you?" I nodded, knowing that I looked green as a leaf. It wasn't as bad dreaming it, it was worse when you had to share it with somebody that is… a close friend. "Wow, that must have been a horrible dream, I hope that your theory is wrong about a previous life." Cupa was resting on my side as I lay on the couch. I was leaning up against the armrest and looking at her beautiful face. I also was playing with her hair, as I went through her hair, untangling knots because she wasn't wearing her she listened to my dream and me explain the things that I saw. I know that things in my dream that I saw didn't appear here, so I had to explain them. I shifted a little bit, "So what was your dream?" I chuckled, "I mean you seemed pretty spooked that first morning." She looked at me, "Are you sure you want to hear it, I mean it is pretty gross considering what we now know. But it will explain everything." Something that was as weird as mine? I doubt it, "Sure, but I want every single detail. Don't leave anything out." She bites her lower lip, then begins, "Ok, well I was in a room a lot like the bedroom, where you and I were uh, having sex on the bed." She blushes when she says it. "It was feeling so blissfully good, the feelings that I were having inside of the dream were ones that I have never felt before." She stops for a few minutes, then it dawns on me why she tried to run when she woke up. "You found it really odd how you were doing it with a guy that you had only seen once. And that's why you tried to leave." She nodded and I continued, "Well, I know that I am not ready for that yet, I mean I'm only 16 and I would really like to know the person more than just use them." She smiled and then kissed me. "I think I can call you my boyfriend right?" She said with a small voice. "I don't know. Maybe it depends on what you get from this!" I kissed her again, this time it was very passionate, and it wasn't short. "When you two are done making out, I have some news for you." Both of us broke away from surprise, only to see the king standing there. "DAD!" Cupa exclaimed, "Don't sneak in on us like that!" The king shrugged at this, "Well I need to inform that John will be going into combat today, using the skills that he learned yesterday, and Cupa and I will be watching." Before I could even blink he was gone again. I pick up my blade that has that blue aura around it. Looks like I may have to use it after all. I was in the shower, getting ready when Cupa walks right in, naked. I open the curtain to inspect what the noise was and that was when I saw her. She was expecting me to look, and I immediately get right back in the shower, "Sorry I didn't see you there, Cupa," Suddenly, I feel arms wrap around me from behind. "It's okay John." she says as she rests her head on my shoulder. I turn around to face her, the water is still on, so we are both wet. Just keep your eyes above shoulder-level John, you can do this, I thought. That's when we started making out, nothing more, but making out. I enjoyed every second of it. A few hours later I am standing in my arena prep box, readying for battle. I don't know my opponent, but oh well, I'll find out soon enough. I make my way over to where I'll stand to start the battle, in the middle of the arena. A thundering boom comes from behind a door on the other end of the arena. I unsheath my blade, holding it in a ready position. Suddenly the doors explode for a lack of a better way to describe the bits of metal raining on me. I see in it's place a creature in its place, with four arms, and four blades. It was roughly about 3 blocks tall, but it was like a weird blue color. It charges right at me like a spider, really, really fast. I sidestep the first blade, then bring my own to cut off the lower left arm. It screams in agony, distracted for a few moments, that I take to throw the blade that is in the chopped limb as far as possible. I look back at the creature. It walks up to me, and swings the upper left blade, at my neck. I kneel down, and put my own blade upright to block the other blade, but instead I cut off the other arm. Now only with two arms, the ones on the right side, the beast screams, "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH," (pronoucned: ee-ur-ah) In a flash the beast runs around, and slices me in the leg. Blood starts to pour out, and I writhe in pain. Limping rather noticeably, I get back up to where the beast was waiting. It pounds its foot-hoof thing into the ground, once, twice, three times before charging at me. The blades that it holds out are held out, as if it intends to impale me with them. I soon start running towards it, ignoring objections from my leg. When we get close I slide on my knees, then I swing the Legendary blade around, cutting the other swords in half, then cut the stomach of the beast open as it passes over me. 15 blocks later, it falls over, dead as a zombie. I use the sword as a staff to get up, and barely make it over to where I was dropped into the arena before I drop to the ground. I can barely hear what is going on around me. I see a lot of green in my vision, but no real details, I hear my name being called out. The next thing I know, I wake up in a bed somewhere, vision clear now, and look around. My sword is still attached to me. My clothes are all here, save for my pants. There are many empty bottles of what appear to be some sort of red fluid sitting to my left. Cupa is sleeping in a chair, orange hair disheveled. She is wearing some sort of t-shirt, and jeans. I wipe my face, seemingly crusted with dirt and blood. Oh, right. The fight with the beast. A monitor of some sort, powered by redstone probably, starts blaring. Two nurses run into the room, to see me getting off the bed. Cupa wakes up at the alarm, and sees my intentions. "John, no! Not until your leg heals, in about one hour or so." I pause, then sit back on the bed. "John? Can you feel this?" a nurse says as she taps where the wound was. It now looks like that it was never there. It stings a little, so I nod. "Looks like your nerve endings have been growing back very nicely." She says with a smile. I give her a strange look, "What? When your king is human, and lives for a long time, you tend to learn a lot about the human anatomy. And don't even take it that way, young man. I know that was what you were thinking, I raised three young male creepers myself." I look at her with shock because she read my mind, she and smiles and leaves. Cupa sat next to me to keep me company for the next hour, until I am released from the hospital. We walk through the main hallways of the castle holding each other's hand. Share a kiss every now and then. We headed up to our room because we had nothing to do. Suppertime came around, and I nudge Cupa awake. "MMmmm," she mumbles, but then gets up. She rests her head on my shoulder as we walk down to the main dining area. We were intercepted by guards, "King Chris requires your presence in the throne room, Sir John and Milady Cupa." We follow the guards into the throne room where the king is sitting at a table, where a feast has been laid out. "Come! Come! Eat to your heart's content!" the king says rather joyously. We sit down, and that is when everything about today gets really interesting….


	8. Double Update ch2: Loving and Essences?

Hi all! This is the second chapter of the double update. Don't be afraid to leave feedback and as normal, I hope you all enjoy!

"We had put out posters in many villages," the King takes a bite out of some sort of meat, "A lot of them with men that could take on an army of creepers, zombies, and spiders. The posters said that the one who could slay the beast receives 1000 diamonds, 200 iron, 3000 gold, among other precious materials." I chew my food slowly, trying to comprehend what he was saying. And how it related to me. "So a lot of good men went to their deaths trying to slay the beast that I killed today?" The king points his chicken at me, "They knew what they were getting into, but, unfortunately yes, all 362 men died. The collective group was given the option to take it on one on one, or to take him on as a group. They decided that they would have the best chance to beat it as a group." He looked down towards the meal before him, as if he feels guilty, "The whole lot was slaughtered in 10 minutes. The beast went on a rampage, and nobody could escape, we even lost a few creepers in the mess. It took a lot of powerful nausea and blindness potions to be shot into it before we got it back under control." I had managed something 362 men couldn't do, but why do I feel good about it? The king refills his plate, putting on many different foods, layering them up, "The scientists that we have said that the beast was tougher today, considered the fact that a single human was able to be able to walk away rather unharmed- that means not missing a limb or two- was most unlikely. And yet you walked out with a scrape on your leg. Tell me how that works." He shakes his head, as if disapproving something. Cupa speaks up, "Now does this have anything to do with the prophecy or whatever?" The king sharply looks at her, "Yes, this does, although it isn't stated, as far as I know, but considering what happened today, I'd be well convinced that it does." The three of us eat in silence, until the king excuses himself and retires for the night.

Cupa and I leave the throne room and she yawns, "I think I'm going to bed," I nod and kiss her forehead, "I'll be up in a few minutes." I wanted to find out what the purple aura is and why it surrounds my sword. I head over to where I heard the blacksmith for the creeper elite. I barely step inside, I see a large man with his back faced to me, "Johnny! My boy, how can I help?" I was taken aback by his statement, "Uhh, how do you know my name?" The man, working on a sword, from the looks of it says, "The King said that you may visit sometime soon, and I never get any visitors, so that's how." He finally turns around, and puts up his beefy arms on the counter, "So how can I help?" I pull my blade from the sheath I still had on from today. The purple surrounds it as I lay the it on the counter in front of him. "Ah yes the legend blade." He picks it up, inspecting the workmanship, "This was the blade that the legendary Steve killed the ender dragon with. It's made out of solid Diamond, so it doesn't really break. However, the purple aura that you see here," he points to the aura, " Is an enchant, now normally, when somebody enchants something, the enchanting table give three options. The enchanter chooses what they want, but it's a guessing game. The language is an ancient language that nobody can translate. However, once the enchant occurs, then the owner can see what the enchant result is in Basic. That is one of the mysteries of the blade, is that the enchant is not known, and probably never will. Only Notch would know, I guess." I nod as I put the blade into my sheath, taking the wealth of information in. "Thank you for the information, good night, Blacksmith."

I run up to our room. The first odd thing that I notice is that the guards that are normally stationed at our door are not there. Probably went to bed, can't blame them, with everything that has happened today, I'm surprised that I am awake. I open our door and walk inside to see that the lights are off. That's not normal, so I continue into the bedroom. And nothing could prepare me for what was beyond that door, but I surely enjoyed it.

**!Author's Note! Do not read after this point if you are under 18 or don't understand how it all works. I will pick up the next chapter as best as possible if you don't read this section of the chapter, because everything has been explained in previous chapters.**

Cupa was laying in the bed in a provocative position, and with hardly any clothes on. "Like what you see?" I just stood in one position, not daring to move. I didn't know what to think, I mean, she was definitely attractive with clothes on, but now? Oh, man. She gets up off of the bed and grabs my hands and pulls me onto the bed. She is on the bottom, I'm on top. I don't hesitate kissing her, putting both hands under her jaw line. Our tongues mingle for a bit, but it was clear that neither of us liked it much, so we stuck to regular kissing. I swear to Notch, it was the best moment of my life so far. I break off our kiss, panting for air, "Yes, I do, very much so, in fact." I respond.

Cupa suddenly flips me over. I am now on the bottom, and before I know it, my shirt and pants are off and thrown elsewhere. While all of this was going on, I was pinned to the bed between her knees. Our kissing is getting extremely intense, along with the touching. Her hands on my body, and my hands feeling around on all different places on hers. I was super aroused, and we didn't even do anything yet! As one may expect, a guy with an extremely hot girl in a bed at night, will got a boner. Cupa felt it, when she giggled when she sat up, orange hair falling down her shoulders. She pulls off the cloth that covers my 'bone', and then an awkward silence, as both of us don't really know what to do now. At least I don't know. She then removes her bra from her chest throwing it where she threw our other clothes. I cautiously put a hand out to feel them, but I hesitated. In that moment, she grabbed both of my hands and attached one for each boob. This elicited a moan from her as I kept feeling. She then put a hand down under and groped around for my erection, semi-feeling it, as if she wasn't sure how to proceed. Eventually her hand starts going up and down on it. It felt like nothing I'd ever had felt before. "Ahhhh!" I exclaimed in shock and in pleasure. I didn't get at first why my stomach was becoming wet, until I noticed that she was grinding herself on my stomach. I pull one hand off of her boob, her breaths becoming a little labored, and put my hand down to where her vagina was, and helped her. Let's just say that my hand was in an incredibly wet environment. This only made her breathing more labored and her moans more frequent and louder. Her hand on my cock also started going faster, up and down, and it felt like I had been struck by lightning.

A few minutes of this, and Cupa gets up and I help her take off her panties. We both kind of paused for a moment, until I flipped our positions. I was now on top. I had a feeling that she wanted this as much as I did. She looked into my eyes, "I want this for both of us, I love you John," another kiss, and I whisper back, "I love you, too, Cupa." I lined up, and slowly entered inside of her. She was moaning, but her face showed a mix of pleasure and pain. I leaned over and started to kiss her for a long time. I entered her more, until I felt a barrier, and with a quick decision, decide to go through it quick. She started to scream into our kiss. As I started to go back and forth in her, she calmed down. I came up for breath, panting. Cupa lays her head back, "Ah! ah! ah," as I go in and out. I quicken the pace, and her moans grew louder and louder. I could feel her vagina close in around my dick, and I just went numb with pleasure. I could feel both of us getting close, when Cupa decides to take power again, and flip our positions. Soon, she sits into my rock-hard member, going up and down. I grasp her boobs as she goes up and down. After a short while, she moans, "Ahh!" and her vagina closes in - or rather clamps around me- and my whole waist area is now coated in off-white. After this, I feel her pace slow down, so I grab her hips and push her down, farther and faster onto me. It doesn't take me long to follow, as I release inside of her. Panting, tired, and out of breath, Cupa falls onto me and we embrace each other. I pull the blankets onto us because I was getting cold already, and we fall into a deep slumber.


	9. Burning sensations and a Test

I woke up in the middle of the night. The moon looked to be overhead, seeing that almost no light came in through the windows. Then I felt a tingling sensation on my back, I looked over at Cupa, who was still sleeping after earlier. A green glow came from where her right shoulder should be under the covers. It moved slowly in a line, drawing a pattern. The sensation grew into heat, as it traveled around to different parts of my back. Cupa stirred, sitting up and grasping her right shoulder. Her eyes winced in pain as the sensation now grew to intolerable searing that overtook any other feeling that I had. Just as soon as it came, the green went and the pain and heat with it. Cupa opened her eyes, "John? What in the hell was that?" I'm pretty sure it was the thing that her father mentioned the other day, but I didn't want to confirm it myself. We got up and went into the bathroom to see the damage. (yes, we were still as 'dressed' as we were last night) Turns out the mark left behind on my back was nearly invisible, only faintly showing up when I focus. Cupa's, however, was green but the color pulsated with intensity and went back to a faded, less intense version a couple seconds later. I could have told her that my hands felt like they could break anything, but passed on it. The next morning we went to the throne room, where the king had apparently set up a wall of obsidian. Cupa was at my side we strode towards him. She chose a cute green outfit that fit both in taste and her personality. Anyhow, the boy in green is back holding a sword, one that looked similar to the one that I have, blue in color, the difference being no purple aura around it. I brought my sword everywhere now, out of habit, I guess, and unsheathed it. Cupa ran up to her dad and sat in the chair next to him. The boy in green now was in his ready stance, waiting for confirmation. The king boomed, "John, as your final test, we shall see that you put your power to use." I got what he was saying about power and the explosive melee and all, but how did he know? I yelled back to him, "How would you know I acquired the power?" He laughed a hearty laugh, "It didn't take much to deduce that you had acquired the power, you kept half the castle awake last night." Cupa turned a shade of crimson that was visible even from here, 25 or so blocks away. I shook my head, attempting to hide my embarrassment, and got in my ready stance. A gong sounded and suddenly the whole ground shook hard once. I could tell that the king was panicked, he was mouthing something. The boy in green sheathed his sword, "Everyone get out of here!" The doors were thrown open, and the entire court and Cupa made it out. None of this was planned, as evident by the panic-rushed court. I waited so I could be the last one out the doors. Suddenly blocks were flung everywhere as an object that looked strangely like a human flew from the center. It floated above the hole that was made, 'arms' crossed over it's chest. The boy in green and I, were running, getting any remaining people in the castle out. I yelled to him, "I'll stay here, and check out whatever came up from the ground." The first set of doors were between us, me inside, him outside. Suddenly they shut closed and all locked. Then I heard a maniacal laughter. Re-adjusting my grip on my sword, I made my way back to the throne room. Running over toppled chairs, tables, among other items, I barely dodged the doors exploding off the hinges as they flew through the air. The room itself was now full of obsidian and lava pillars. At the chair that was where the king sat was a man. He had white eyes, blue t-shirt, jeans, like a normal human, except the solid white eyes. It laughed that laugh again, and I had to cover my ears because it was that intense and loud. The being stood and flew, head-first in a dizzying manner around the room, only to stop inches from my face. But as fast as he had landed, he took off again. My sword in my hand clattered to the floor. I finally realized that I stared down Herobrine. "HAHAHAHA, now you recognize me, petty mortal?" Herobrine taunted, "We can take care of this two ways, and both end with your death. Way number one: I kill you now, and your girlfriend out there will find some other pretty face to bang. Or two: You and I fight and I kill everyone you love." I fall to my knees, not knowing which way to go. Herobrine continues, "To be honest, I don't care that you have the most powerful sword in all Mineraftia. I will kill you one and the same…. So what will it be?" I can't risk Cupa's, or anyone else's life for that matter, but I can't go down without a fight. I know that's what she would want me to do. I look to my sword, and pick it up and sheath it. Herobrine nods, "Smart move, mortal. Maybe I should allow myself to have a little fun with your death. Hmm, maybe if I fly fast enough, I can smash a fist through your head." I get into a fighting stance as he takes flight. By instinct, not timing, do I throw my punch as hard as I could. I feel the impact of fist against fist. A sudden explosion flings me back to a wall, stunned. Herobrine had the same effect, just was imprinted on to an obsidian wall. I cough a little when I regain my breath, and stalk over to Herobrine, who just fell from the wall. I roll him over, so I'm facing him. He coughs, "Impressive. No pun intended, by the way. You are indeed no ordinary mortal, but do know, I will be watching, and I will kill you." And in a poof of black mist he disappears. The throne room reverts back to it's original appearance, with nothing impression that he left on the wall is even gone. Cupa runs towards me at full speed, hair flying all over the place. She wraps me in a tight hug, "Thank Notch you're okay!" She said into my ear. The king only nodded, and we soon got to talking. Two days later, after talking with the king, receiving supplies to survive on our own, and finally finding our house again, Cupa and I arrive back to our humble abode. We enter through the wood door, and start organizing our gear. With additional wood given to us, I made the armory room, repair anything leftover, and complete with his and her armor and weapon chests. Meanwhile, Cupa set to work on the bedrooms, making them into one and redecorating it. I help decorate the room when I finish the armory. We both decide to call it a night when we are done, even though it was daytime. We fell asleep in the beds that we put together and slept peacefully. My last conscious thought: it may not have been a long stay, but the visit to the castle was certainly an adventurous one. I wonder what's next. 


End file.
